Parenthood
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots/drabbles about the Winx and the Specialists as parents.


**A/N: I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing new stories by now but I can't help it! Imagining the Winx and Specialists as parents is just, you know, adorable.**

 **This isn't a next generation fic, well, I guess it technically is but at the same time, it's not! Their kids aren't fighting evil, just being a pain in the ass. nor are their children attending Alfea or Red Fountain, it's just the Winx's and The Specialists' everyday life as parents. The kids' lives aren't in danger, the Winx doesn't have any missions other than being mothers. You know, parenthood. There aren't many fics like this, so why not?**

 **This story doesn't have any connection to my other next gen fic 'History won't Always Repeat Itself'. Just going to get that out of the way.**

 **Anyway, this chapter includes a frustrated Musa with their trouble making son, and Riven playing with their daughter.**

* * *

"Hey Riv, gonna head to Hunter's school. He got in trouble again." Musa informed her husband, Riven, who was currently watching television. She's rolling her eyes at the fact that her 10-year-old son got in trouble, _again._ For the 6th time this month. She swore that her son might as well be expelled by now. Hunter might have gotten it from his father. She sighed as she put on her heels, heading to the door, but as she was about to grab the handle, she looked back at her husband. "You going to be okay here with Harper?"

"Yeah." Riven nodded absentmindedly, eyes glued on the television screen as he took a sip from his can of soda. "What'd he get in trouble for this time?" He asks her with a tired look, tired at his son being a troublemaker all the time. At school, at home, in their friends' houses every time they visited (They still kept in touch after all these years, even their kids are friends, but not all of them get along), in public, etc. You name it.

Sometimes both Musa and Riven wonder if they've accidentally created a demon spawn ready to create havoc every place it steps on of some sorts. But they still can't help but love the young lad. He was a perfect combination of the two. Inheriting Riven's features, eyes, nose, mouth, almost every Riven-related feature, it's there. But not only did the boy have his father's features, he also seemed to inherit his attitude. Acting tough and all that. But despite that, he also seemed to inherit his mother's love for music, along with his blackish blue hair and dark blue eyes, he's very much like his mother, being interested in music, that is. Knowing how to play the drums at the age of 4 and is currently interested in being a DJ someday. But hey, at least Hunter has other talents other than getting in trouble.

"He spray painted the whole school." Musa sighed, not even surprised.

Riven groaned and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered, he's kind of used to it by now. It's just his son's weekly, if not daily, routine by now.

"Anyway, I'm off." Musa said with an unenthuasiastic tone, obviously isn't excited at seeing her son sitting in the principal's office. Well, who is? Not her. She opened the front door, and left.

The magenta haired man sighed and took a sip on his can of soda, still watching sports on the television. He's not happy about his son's behaviour, but he's not going to be happy either if his boy ends up being a Mr. Goody Two-shoes like his friends' sons. Thank god.

Hunter may not have a musical related name, like people thought he would since music is pretty much Musa's life. But his middle name is Reed though, as in some sort of instrument that Musa mentioned. But people rarely call him that, since he prefers his first name, and Riven was glad that the young boy had liked it. Riven had specifically named him that because he wanted his boy to be a hunter; not a prey. And it suited him pretty well, since he's always hunting for trouble.

Riven smiled to himself, maybe 20 years back in the past, when he was still living in the streets, if someone had told him that he will have a loving wife, adorable kids, friends that will always be there for him, etc. in 20 years from now, he would probably just scoff and roll his eyes, unable to believe that someone like him would have a future that bright.

"Daddy?" A sweet voice that Riven knew all too well innocently called out, snapping the man out of his thoughts. Riven turned to where that voice was coming from, only to see his 6-year-old daughter, Harper.

Harper is also a good mix between her parents, having her father's hair color and eye color, while having her mother's features (Eyes, nose, mouth, etc.). It's quite silly, how Hunter looked like the mini and recolored version of Riven, while Harper looks exactly like her mother with different hair and eye color.

"What is it, kiddo?" He asks his daughter softly, he's always had a soft side for his daughter, and sometimes, his son.

"Where's mommy?" Harper questions, looking around for the sign of her mother as she hugged her stuffed bear.

"She's picking up your brother, he got in trouble again in school, so yeah." Riven shrugged, "Why? Do you need her for something?"

Harper pouts, "But mommy promised to play with me!" She wails, clearly showing signs that she will throw a tantrum. Something that Riven despises as a father.

"C'mon, she's be back before you know it." Riven assured his daughter calmly. A tantrum is the last thing he needs right now. A trouble making son is one thing, but a tantrum-prone daughter? He swore he's slowly sinking into insanity by now. "You'll just have to wait. Can you do that, kiddo?"

Unfortunately, Harper is one stubborn child, like her parents, obviously. She stomps her little feet on the ground and crosses her arms, clearly showing that she won't just wait for her mother to come home. "But I want to play now!" She yelled, causing Riven to flinch.

Yup, his daughter is definitely going to throw a tantrum. Riven took a deep breath, like Musa said, he shouldn't lose his temper at a time like this, even though it's not that easy.

* * *

...

Musa had to hold in a laugh, after seeing the school building covered in colorful paint. It was quite...creative for her son to do that, since the school seemed bland before, being a school with only one color: white. Musa could imagine her good friend Stella closing down the school for being bland if it was in Solaria. But since this was the realm of Magix (The couple decided to stay in Magix along with their other friends who weren't royalty) and Stella was the queen of Solaria, she couldn't really do anything. Much to her dismay. But she will _never_ let her children go there, that's for sure.

She took a deep breath and stepped in the school, she can see so many staffs with a scowl on their faces and were trying to get rid of the paint. She got in the school and walked through the hallways, not bothering to look around since she pretty much knows where the Principal's office is located. But unfortunately, she had managed to bump into a child. Spotting the familiar shaggy light magenta hair, she immediately recognizes the boy as the certain technology fairy's son. "Wilbur?"

The 12-year-old boy looked up as his name was called, "Oh, um, hello, Aunt Musa." He shyly greeted her, adjusting his red thick-rimmed glasses, "Erm, Mum and Aunt Flora is already in the office." He informed her as he pointed to the door with a label 'Principal's Office' on it.

Musa's eyes widened at the realization, did Hunter drag his friends into this mess this time? "Oh no, did Hunter drag your sister and Keith into his mess?"

"I'm afraid so," Wilbur nodded, looking back anxiously as if he was running away from someone. Seeing a tough-looking blonde girl who looked the same age as him, he gulped and excused himself from the musical fairy, before running away.

"Come back here, you pink-haired nub!" The girl called out as she ran after the boy.

Musa took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, her son getting in trouble is one thing, but her son dragging her friend's children with him? That's just...wrong. Especially since Flora and Helia's son, Keith, is the type of kid who is usually quiet, in the corner drawing, and never does anything bad. But the young lad doesn't have that many friends and was probably persuaded by Hunter. Tecna and Timmy's daughter on the other hand is a well-behaved girl, even though she does hack into systems at times for her selfish needs, pretty impressive for a 10-year-old.

She approached the principal's office, slowly opening the door. "Um, hey." Musa greeted them with an apologetic smile, "Sorry I'm kinda late." She apologizes as she looks around the office. As she expected, her good ol' friends Tecna and Flora was there next to their children. Tecna seemed to be in the middle of a business call while her daughter, Tabitha, seemed to be too occupied with her gaming device. While Flora was scolding her son Keith, who looked somewhat ashamed at what he had done. Musa couldn't blame the kid, really. Hunter can be somewhat manipulative at times. Sometimes Musa wonders if her son will grow up to be a sociopath someday.

There, she saw him. The boy with a sheepish grin, colorful paint stained his clothing, skin, and hair. Hunter seemed to be avoiding eye contact from everyone, especially his mother. Musa sighed and took a seat next to her son, since all the other seats were taken.

"Err, am I in trouble?" Hunter asks, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at his mother.

"Oh, big time." Musa answered with a smile, Hunter gulped at this and sunk down on his seat as the principal started talking.

* * *

 _~Sometime Later~_

"I swear Hunter, if you get in trouble again I'll-" Musa threatened as she walked towards the front door of their house, with the boy lagging behind as he clutched his left ear, which was obviously pinched by his mother. But Musa's words were cut off as she opened the door and seeing no one there. "Hello?" She called out, she could have swore Riven's car is on the driveway next to hers, so where is he?

"Riven?" Musa called out again, starting to get worried. Was he and their daughter kidnapped? Oh please no. She was getting sick of it.

"I'm upstairs!" Riven yelled out, Musa sighed in relief at this. But she's wondering. Why is he there? He's usually in the living room watching television, so why?

As Hunter ran upstairs to his room, Musa closed the door and looked up stairs. Before going up to check on Harper, and probably Riven as to why he's upstairs. Musa had promised Harper that she will play with her, but then Hunter got in trouble and she had to leave. Now Musa just wants to apologize.

"Harper, sweetie, you-" Musa started as she poked her head on her daughter's room door, but stopped as she saw the view that she never thought she will see.

There they were, her husband and daughter. No surprise there, except for the fact they were both playing tea party, and Riven actually had a grin on his face, even though his outfit is the last thing that will ever make him happy.

He was wearing one of those pink princess dresses, with a tiara on his spiky hair, and he was wearing makeup, I repeat, _makeup._ Even though it was poorly applied (Musa assumed that her daughter did it), he still looked quite handsome. He was laughing in a girlish way as his daughter refilled his teacup.

Musa smiled to herself as she stepped aside from the door and leaned her back on the wall. Who knew Riven had it in him? To play tea party with his daughter, of course. Yeah, most fathers do that kind of thing to their daughters. Like the time Flora caught her daughter braiding Helia's long hair and Helia didn't even care, he even enjoyed it. Or the time Brandon let his daughter paint his nails and gave him a makeover. But this is Riven we're talking about. The Riven who called fairies 'Pixies', the Riven who refuses to show affection to Musa because he didn't want to go all soft, the Riven who is a supposed 'bad boy' back when he was a teenager, even now. Wow, Riven did have a soft side for his daughter.

She brought out her phone and snapped a picture of the two, before walking away to her son's room, just in case the paint on his skin isn't so easy to remove.

* * *

 _~Later that night~_

"Wow Riv, I didn't know you had it in you." Musa spoke with an amused expression as they were both getting ready for bed.

"Had what in me?" Riven raises a brow as he laid in their bed, yawning.

Musa just giggled, confusing Riven even more. That is, until Musa showed him the photo that she had snapped earlier. Riven's eyes widen at this. He scowled and blushed a little, before looking away. "Whatever."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, the ending probably sucked, but I'm kinda exhausted and after this I'm trying to update 'Replaced' and 'History won't Always Repeat Itself' so yeah.**

 **You know, I kinda have a feeling that Musa and Riven will have a trouble making son. I don't know why, I just have this feeling. If they ever have one, of course. Even if Winx Club will end with the Winx and Specialists being married and having children, I'm pretty sure the creators will make all of them have daughters born at the same time. Yeah, that's not creepy or anything. But oh well, maybe they think it's fun for all girls to get pregnant at the same time and give birth at the same time, even though it's logically impossible.**

 **Anyway, I'd better update my other stories so yeah. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
